Yeojachinguku Jorok sekali
by Hanakey23
Summary: Cast: Key SHINee - Park Hyo Jae (OC) - Nicole KARA Sequel Pernahkah kau membayangkan memiliki pacar yang jorok? Betapa merepotkannya 'kan? Itulah kisahku. Hanya berawal dari keisengan belaka hingga aku menemukan cinta yang aneh.


**Yeojachinguku Jorok [Part 1]**

**Author: hanakey23 **

**Rating: PG -15**

**Main Cast :**

**Kim Kibum aka Key**

**Park Hyo Jae**

**Jung Nicole KARA**

**Another cast: **

**Member SHINee**

**Lee Gikwang BEAST**

**Jung Jira**

**Shin Eun Ra**

**Support cast: Dongwoon BEAST, Mir MBLAQ**

**Length: Sequel.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Sad, School Life and litle bit Comedy.**

** Part 1 **

**Gikwang P.O.V**

Aku menatap musuh didepanku. Jam semakin berputar cepat. Dari wajahnya dia terlihat kesulitan. Dia memandangku ragu. Lalu menggeleng kepalanya pasrah. Apa dia akan menyerah?

Aku menatap semua kartu ditanganku, semua kartu bagus ada digenggemanku. Aku menyeringai melihat dia yang tambah pucat pasi. Uang 800.000 won sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku. Waktupun semakin berputar cepat, aku gerah menunggunya selama ini.

" Ya! Mir! Cepat keluarkan kartumu! Kalau kau terlalu bel sekolah akan segera berbunyi. Dan waktu istirahat akan selesai. Cepat tunjukan kartumu! Kau tak memiliki kartu bagus, kan?!" ucapku sambil menyeringai. Aku yakin setelah ini dia semakin tersudutkan olehku.

Dia menatapku sekilas lalu beralih kembali pada kelima kartunya. Dia menghela napas pasrah.

PRAK!

Mir melempar kartunya diatas meja. Memperlihatkan kartu-kartu yang tak ada kemampuannya dengan milikku. Gotcha! Kau kalah lagi Mir!

Aku menyeringai semakin lebar. Dengan santai aku membalikan kartu-kartu matiku kehadapannya. Dan semuanya sempurna. Dia kalah telak. Dan akulah pemenangnya! Lagi-lagi aku. Ini sudah ke lima belas kalinya dia menantangku bermain kartu, dan sudah kelima belas kalinya dia kalah.

"Cih!" dia berdecak kesal. Sudah kalah masih jaga _image_ juga nih anak. Mir mengeluarkan segepok uang dari balik saku jaketnya. Melemparkannya keatas meja, kehadapanku.

PLOK!

"Tak usah dihitung itu jumlahnya sudah pas 800.000 won" ucapnya tanpa memandangku.

Aku tersenyum, seraya menatap matanya seakan berkata kau-bisa-saja-menipuku. Aku tak percaya begitu saja. Mungkin saja ini uang palsu bukan? Atau ia sengaja mengurangkan jumlahnya. Tidak sesuai kesepatan. Itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat Mir bukanlah orang yang dapat dipercaya.

Aku mengambil uang Mir diatas meja. Lalu menghitungnya dengan tampang serius. Aku bakal serius kalau masalah uang. Jemariku dengan lihai menghitung jumlah uang.

10...20...30..40...

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa. Membuatku terkejut dan menghentikan aktifitasku. Dong woon sang maknae BEAST terengah-engah. Sesekali dia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah luar. Dia menarik napas dahulu.

" Ada apa Dong Woon?" ucapku heran. Dia membungkuk, dari bahunya yang naik turun sudah jelas kalau dia sedang menghirup banyak oksigen. Aku menunggunya selesai.

"Hosh...hosh... Key... hosh... dia..." katanya terengah-engah.

Mendengar suatu nama dari mulut Dongwoon, membuatku beranjak bangun dari meja yang kududuki tadi. "Ada apa dengannya?"kataku sedikit membentak. Mir pun ikut memperhatikan kami.

"Dia berbuat ulah lagi hyung... hosh...hosh... dia menyebar fotomu..."

**~~~ ^o^~~~**

**Park Hyo Jae P.O.V**

Suit... suit... suit...

Aku bersiul cuek sambil melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas.

EGGHHHH!

Uppss... Sepertinya aku bersendawa terlalu keras. Sontak siswa lain yang berada didekatku memandang jijik kearahku. Aku balas menatap tajam mereka. Memang apa salahnya kalau aku bersendawa didepan umum? Aku saja tak peduli. Kenapa mereka seperti memperhatikanku sekali?

Tak peduli, aku berjalan cepat menuju kelas untuk menemui seseorang. Sesekali menepuk pelan perutku yang sudah terisi penuh (baca: kenyang) dengan 2 buah porsi makanan kantin dan satu jus jeruk yang nikmat. Hari ini kantin sekolah memasak makanan nikmat kesukaanku.

Aku melirik jam tangan coklat yang melingkar di pergelanganku. Yah... sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai. Berarti aku harus cepat tiba di kelas dan segera menyalin PR yang belum kukerjakan, sebelum guru killer itu menendang bokongku lagi. Dengan terburu-buru aku berjalan.

"Eh?" Baru beberapa langkah aku akan masuk kelas, sebuah pemandangan menarik membuatku penasaran. Di depanku banyak sekali anak murid yang sedang mengerubungi papan pengumuman. Mereka semua berdesakan ingin melihat sesuatu yang ditempel dipapan pengumuman tersebut. Seperti halnya mereka, aku pun jadi penasaran. Bukannya cepat-cepat masu kelas aku berjalan mendekati papan yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

"Maaf permisi... aku juga mau liat..." ucapku kesusahan menggeser mereka ketika kerumunan ini semakin banyak. Aku terjepit oleh badan-badan gempal anak kelas XII.

"Hahaha lucu sekali!" beberapa anak mengatakan seperti itu kala mereka melihat papan pengumuman. Memangnya ada yang lucu? Akupun tambah penasaran. Aku semakin menggeser siswa lain agar bisa melihat kedepan. Dan ketika mataku dapat melihat apa yang dilihat siswa lain aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahaha Lee Gikwang! Kau lucu sekali! Hahahaha" tawa kerasku tak dapat dihentikan. Aku tak menyangkal kalau ketawaku yang sekarang sangat berlebihan, biar saja! Tapi ini benar-benar lucu!

Aku memandang lima lembar foto yang tertempel di mading sekolah. Aku tak menyangka ini adalah foto Gikwang BEAST salah satu siswa yang populer disekolahku, yang selalu diburu oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik setiap harinya. Kasihan sekali namja ini, harga dirinya hancur seketika.

_'Siapa yang menempel foto ini?'_

Dan pertanyaanku terjawab ketika mataku menelusuri foto dibawah foto-foto lucu Gikwang. _Cih! Pembalasan dendam rupanya? Dan sesuai dugaanku kejar-kejaran antara kucing dan anjing akan berlanjut._

**~~~ ^o^ ~~~**

**Gikwang P.O.V**

"Minggir! Minggir! MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!" teriakanku membahana diseluruh koridor sekolah. Sontak mereka yang terkejut reflek memberi jalan padaku menuju tempat tersangka. Aku berdiri didepan papan pengumuman yang menjadi incaranku. Memandang benda-benda yang tertempel manis ditempatnya. Aku melongo di tempat. Ini semua foto-fotoku! Kalau aku difoto dengan keadaan tampan aku tak mempermasalahkan. Masalahnya ini foto aibku! Lima foto aib!

Foto pertama, fotoku sedang mengikuti upacara semester tahun baru. Di saat itu aku sedang mengupil dengan enaknya. Aku tak tau kalau pada saat itu aku difoto! Sial!

Foto kedua, Mwo! Ini sangat memalukan! Foto ini diambil dari bawah pintu wc. Disitu aku sedang buang air kecil membelakangi kamera -karna aku sedang menghadap toilet- dan sukses kedua roti burgerkulah yang difoto. Belum lagi boxer berwarna pink dengan kembang-kembang cantik menambah kesan manis(?) difoto itu. Siapa yang memotretku di WC?

Foto ketiga, foto ini diambil diam-diam saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Aku yang pada saat itu tidur tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Dan aku tidur dengan sangat tidak elit! Perlu digaris bawahi itu! Aku tidur dengan mata sedikit terbuka, mulut yang terbuka lebar dan jangan lupa aku melukis pulau Jeju dibukuku sendiri. Sungguh mengenaskan.

Foto keempat, Itu fotoku yang sedang jalan sendirian dikoridor. Dengan cueknya aku memasukan tanganku kedalam celanaku bagian belakang dan menggaruk suatu area disana. Yang pada saat itu benar-benar gatal. Tapi malah difoto itu terlihat sekali aku seperti orang yang cacingan. (Tau maksudnya kan?)

Foto kelima, aku sedang ditampar oleh mantan pacar! Foto dengan angel yang mengerikan. Membuat semua wajahku terlihat peyok. Hidung, mulut, mata dan pipi semuanya miring kesamping. Aku benar-benar murka.

_Siapa yang menyebarkan foto ini?_

Dan pertanyaanku segera terjawab ketika mataku menulusuri foto kecil yang ditempel dibawah kelima fotoku. Brengs*ek! Aku muak dengan kelakuannya. Dia menempelkan fotonya sendiri yang sedang seolah-olah mengejekku ditambah lidahnya yang menjulur kearahku. Sungguh ini keterlaluan! Dia membuat harga diriku hancur! Kau akan rasakan akibatnya.

Suara tawa murid yang disekitarku membuat wajahku memerah menahan malu. Dengan mudahnya 'dia' orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia bisa membuat _image _ku merosot ke bawah.

Aku tak dapat membendung kekesalanku lagi. "KKKEEEYYYYYY!" Pada akhirnya teriakanku menggema keseluruh penjuru sekolah.

**~~~ ^o^ ~~~**

**Author P.O.V**

Dengan terburu-buru Gikwang berjalan di lorong apartemen. Dia tidak bisa berfikir fokus, kemarahan menghancurkan semuanya. Dia menoleh kesamping, menelusuri nomor-nomor apartemen yang menempel dipintu berwarna coklat tua.

123...124...125...126

Gotcha! Gikwang segera menuju kamar 126 tersebut. Lalu memencet bel yang berada tepat disamping pintu apartemen didepannya.

Ting tong...

Tak ada jawaban. Ia menekan bel sekali lagi.

Ting tong...

Kembali tak ada sahutan.

Gikwang mulai gerah. Dia benar -benar murka.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Dia menggedor-menggedor pintu apartemen SHINee. Berharap salah satu dari mereka segera membukanya.

"SHINee buka pintunya! Buka pintunya! Kubilang ce..."

Ceklek!

Belum Gikwang sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pintu ini sudah terbuka. Menampakan seorang lelaki muda sebaya dengannya yang sedang memperlihatkan senyum dan gigi kelincinya. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah menatap Gikwang.

"Hei Gikwang! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabar..."

BRUK!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Gikwang segera masuk, mendorong Onew, dan menghimpitnya kearah tembok. Leader SHINee ini harus memberi penjelasan padanya. Wajah Gikwang memerah menahan amarah.

"Katakan Leader Onew, apa maksudmu kau menyebar foto-foto seperti itu. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat berdamai? Kenapa SHINee kembali memulainya,hah?!" bentak Gikwang dengan tatapan tajam menusuk mata sipit Onew. Tanpa memberikan jarak sama sekali untuk Onew. Onew benar-benar dihimpit olehnya. Onew terdiam sejenak. Berfikir. Lalu akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh itu... iya...iya..." ucapnya santai sambil mengangguk. "Bisakah kita bicarakan baik-baik? Maksudku sambil duduk, minum segelas teh hangat, atau sambil makan ayam goreng yang baru aku masak? Kau mau mencobanya?"

Gikwang mendesah kasar seraya memutarkan bola matanya bosan. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika leader SHINee adalah orang yang seperti ini."Cepat katakan Lee. Jin. Ki. Leader. SHINee!" ucap Gikwang memberikan penekanan disetiap kata nama asli Onew. Sangking marahnya, ia ingin sekali mematahkan leher namja didepannya ini.

Onew menarik napas sejenak, " Sungguh, SHINee benar-benar tidak ada urus campur dengan masalah ini. Kau tau sendirikan, yang menyebar fotomu itu Key. Yang memotretmu itu Key, sesuai hobinya. Bukan SHINee... SHINee sudah tak ingin mencari masalah lagi, sesuai perjanjian. Oke? Jadi ini semua tidak ada urusannya dengan kami. Jadi kalau kau marah, yang kau cari adalah Key bukan kami. Kami tidak ingin dapat masalah lagi Gikwang, kau tahu aku akan menghadapi ulangan kenaikan. Kami sudah dewasa, tidak ingin seperti Key yang masih ingin bermain-main." jelas Onew panjang lebar. Membuat Gikwang melepas cengkramannya pada Onew.

"Lalu kemana Key? DIMANA KEY? KEY KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!" Gikwang berteriak berharap orang yang sedang dicarinya muncul dihadapannya. Ia mengendarkan matanya di setiap sudut dorm SHINee, bahkan dengan berani memasuki setiap kamar-kamar di sini.

"Gikwang! Tenang dulu... Key dia..." Onew yang melihat gelagat Gikwang yang akan meledak lagi segera berlari menghampirinya untuk mencegah agar dia tak menghancurkan dorm SHINee.

"Key tidak ada disini. Dia baru saja keluar." Belum sempat Onew menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cowok dengan tinggi 184 cm ini muncul dari kamarnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Gikwang. Dia terlihat santai, dengan coca cola segar berada ditangan kanannya.

"Kemana dia?"

Choi Minho nama namja tadi tidak langsung menjawab, dia menegak minumannya terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan Gikwang menunggu.

Minho menyelesaikan acara minumnya dan beralih pada namja bermata tajam didepannya. " Key ada di apartemennya. Ingat bukan dirumahnya."

**~~~ ^o^ ~~~**

"Come on... duduklah dulu Gikwang. Kau mau minum apa?" ucap Key dengan senyum pura-puranya. Key melingkarkan tangan kananya di bahu Giwang seraya mendorong namja itu untuk duduk di sifa ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku datang bukan untuk mengadakan pesta teh. Aku datang untuk menanyakan penjelasanmu. Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua?" Gikwang segera menepi tangan Key menjauh dari bahunya.

Key menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Gikwang, dia berjalan mendekati kulkas dan mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng untuk mereka berdua. Lalu kembali duduk dihadapan Gikwang.

" Balas dendam." ucap Key singkat. Key segera melempar salah satu minuman kaleng itu ke arah Gikwang. Namja tersebut segera menangkapnya.

"Apa lagi maumu? SHINee dan Beast sudah berdamai. Tapi kau membuat masalah lagi? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gikwang sambil membuka minuman kaleng yang diberi Key. Dan menghempaskan bokongnya secara kasar ke atas sofa berwarna hijau tosca diruangan ini.

"Kau suka hidup berdamai Gikwang? Oh come on... inikan bukan masalah besar. Ini yang namanya jail. Kau juga pernah melakukan ini padaku. Ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu? Akibat kejailanmu kau membuatku hampir keluar dari Seoul High School. Aku sampai dipanggil kepala sekolah. Kau ingat itu?" Key meminum minuman kaleng ditangannya. Dan mengikuti Gikwang untuk duduk di samping namja tersebut.

Gikwang tersenyum sinis, "Yep aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu. Itu sangat menyenangkan! Aku memfitnahmu dengan menyebarkan berita kalau kau meninju Lee seosaengnim. Hahaha" Gikwang tertawa keras, dia tidak memungkiri kalau mereka adalah sahabat yang suka keributan.

"Geurae. Kalau begitu kau mau bertanding hari ini? Inikan maumu dari awal?" lanjut Gikwang lagi, dia yakin tanpa memaksa, Key sudah mau menerimanya. Dari awal Gikwang tau kalau ini yang diinginkan Key. Bersenang-senang. Menantang Gikwang. Makanya dia berbuat ulah.

"Kau tau saja apa mauku Gikwang. Sekarang kita mau main dimana? Sepertinya teman-teman SHINeeku tidak akan ikut. Huft... mereka tidak menyenangkan lagi." Ujar Ker seraya melempar kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah di sampingnya.

Gikwang menjawab, "Ditempat biasa. Oh iya... seperti biasa _battle_ harus ada hukuman yang menarik jika ada yang kalah. Apa hukumanku jika aku yang kalah Key?"

"Kau akan menjadi budakku selama 3 bulan" ujar Key asal, dia membuka tutup minuman kaleng yang kedua. Lalu melajutkan, "Ducati Diavel kesayanganku perlu berjalan-jalan sore hari ini."

Gikwang meminum habis minuman ditangannya." Aku juga butuh jalan-jalan. Geurae... Aku sudah memikirkan, hukuman untukmu. Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik." Namja bermata tajam ini tersenyum penuh rahasia pada Key.

Ceklek!

BRRRAAKK!

Key dengan kasar membanting pintu apartemen SHINee. Membuat suara yang sangat mengejutkan bagi penghuni apartemen di dalamnya. Key berjalan cepat kearah ruang santai. Duduk dengan gelisah di atas sofa berwarna kuning cerah. Seperti penghuni apartemen disini –SHINee- yang menyukai warna cerah, maka sofa di ruang tamu mereka pun diberi warna bersinar juga. Key menggeram kesal. Sial! Neraka sudah ada didepannya.

"Damn you, Gikwang!" teriak Key kesal. Membuat salah satu penghuni diruangan ini menghampirinya. Dia tak memandang kearah Key. Malah memandang miris pintu yang telah dibanting Key.

"Pintu itu sudah diperbaiki, sekarang dirusak lagi. Hufft... Penghuni disini tidak punya belas kasihan pada pintu malang itu." Namja dengan tinggi 173 itu berujar pelan. Namja yang bernama asli Kim Jonghyun itu beralih menatap Key yang sedang melamun. Wajahnya memerah, kemarahan tercipta jelas di pancaran wajahnya. Jonghyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Key terlihat sedang gelisah, dia punya masalah.

_'Pasti Gikwang.' _batin pria berbadan kekar ini. Ia menghampiri sahabatnya. Duduk dengan santai di sofa lalu mengambil remote, menyalakan tv, dan memilih chanel hiburan.

Merasa kehadirannya dicuekin, Jonghyun membuka mulut. "Apa yang terjadi?"Key tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil bantal sofa lalu memeluknya geram. Jari-jari putih Key meremas kasar bantal tak bersalah itu. Dia melihat TV tapi tidak menontonnya, pikirannya berserakan kemana-mana.

"Kau punya masalah dengan Gikwang? Wae? Dia memperkosamu?" canda Jonghyun sembari mengambil kaleng yang berisi cookies diatas meja didepannya.

Alhasil Key melotot garang kearah Jonghyun, sedangkan yang orang yang dipelototnya pura-pura tidak melihat. Pada akhirnya Key lebih baik tidak menanggapi Jonghyun, dari pada kekesalannya bertambah.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Key sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan jonghyun sibuk dengan TV yang ia tonton dan cookies yang ada dimulutnya.

"Hhh... Aku kalah lagi dengannya..." Key akhirnya membuka suara. Jonghyun melihat sekilas ke Key tapi kembali menatap TV didepannya. Key sudah terlihat tenang.

"Kau balapan motor lagi? Dengan Gikwang?" tanya Jonghyun. Tanpa bertanyapun Jonghyun sudah tau jawaban Key, tentu saja kepergiannya tadi sorekan untuk menyalurkan hobi liarnya ini.

Key mengangguk lalu menjawab dengan lirih, "Dan aku kalah..."

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, " Ckckckck..." dan berdecak, "Yah... payah kau Key. Hanya gara-gara itu kau bersedih? Kau jadi yeoja sensitif ya kali ini?"

Pertanyaan Jonghyun membuat Key semakin kesal."Ya! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku kalah itu tak masalah. Kita juga hanya bermain, bersenang-senang. Masalahnya Gikwang memberi hukuman yang gila padaku."

Merasa tertarik dengan ucapan Key, Jonghyun segera berhenti mengemil. Menutup kaleng Cookiesnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Melihat mimik Key yang semakin sedih membuatnya tambah penasaran.

Jonghyun mendekati duduknya kearah Key. Key menengok kesamping melihat wajah Jonghyun yang seakan-akan bertanya 'ada apa?' itu kearah Key.

Tapi ternyata pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jonghyun berbeda dari perkiraannya. "Gikwang meminta berapa won atas kekalahanmu Key? Itukan yang membuatmu sedih? Pasti Gikwang meminta banyak uang akan hal ini..."

Key menggurutu kesal. Lalu menjawab " Sok tau! Aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau Gikwang hanya meminta itu. Kau tau orang tuaku punya banyak! Dan aku bisa minta berapa saja pada mereka. Dan Gikwang bukan orang yang gila uang, Hyung! Dia juga anak kaya raya. Untuk apa dia memintaku uang kalau dia saja sudah sangat mewah? Orang tuanya saja sudah membelikannya motor Harley Davidson yang ketiga! Uang hasil perjuadiannya juga sebagai jajan kecilnya dia."

Mendengar jawaban Key, Jonghyun hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

_'Kalau bukan uang lalu apa?'_ itulah yang ada dipikiran Jonghyun kali ini, tapi tak berani mengeluarkannya.

"Huffftt..." Key menghela napas panjang. " Aku tidak bisa berdekatan dan menembak Nicole sepertinya, hyung..."

Mendengar perkataan Key, Jonghyun semakin bingung. "Musun Soriyo?" tanya Jonghyun. Jonghyun kembali terdiam ketika Key tak membalas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Tapi sedetik kemudian namja itu kembali bertanya, "Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa dekat dengan Nicole? Nicolekan yeoja idamanmu. Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Key menggeleng pasrah, "Karna Gikwang. Karna hukuman gila yang diberikan Gikwang. Karna dia, aku akan berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja besok. Dengar? BESOK! Dan Gikwang sudah merencanakan semuanya! Dan yeoja itu sama sekali bukan tipe yeojaku. Jauh sekali! Menjijikan! Apa maksud Gikwang memberi hukuman seperti ini?"

Jonghyun hanya bisa melongo mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan sahabatnya sedetik yang lalu. _Gikwang menyuruh Key berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja? Lalu siapa yeoja itu?_

"Pacaran? Sama siapa? Cepat beri tahu aku Key!" Jonghyun semakin tertarik dengan percakapan Key. Ia mencengkram keras bahu Key yang segera di tepis oleh Key.

"Dia..." Key terdiam sejenak, Key terlihat ragu untuk membuka suaranya. Pada akhirnya dia melanjutkan melanjutkan. "Jangan ketawa ya hyung. Awas!" ucap Key memperingatkan sembari memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya yang kuat diudara.

Jonghyun mengerti isyarat tangan Key dan mengangguk. "Iya cepat katakan siapa?"

Key menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya. Sudah tidak tahu dia melakukan ini berapa kali. Matanya menatap kosong didepan, sendu. Dia membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan suara tenor khasnya. "Dia... Dia adalah..."

**Flashback**

Ada 7 motor malam ini, dengan berbagai jenis, berkumpul di tempat sepi pada waktu senja. Enam orang berkelompok, satu orang lagi terlihat berbeda. Yang berkelompok sedang merencanakan taktik yang tepat untuk memenangkan balapan motor ini. Rutenya telah ditentukan sejauh 30 km.

"Ya! Key!" teriak Gikwang. "Malam ini riwayatmu habis!" katanya ketus dan sombong.

Key menoleh kearah Gikwang sebelum dia naik keatas Ducati Diavel merah menyalanya. Dia hanya menyeringai melihat kekompakan kelompok (baca: Beast) didepannya. "Ya! Gikwang! Yang akan beradukan kita. Kenapa mereka semua ikut? Is not fair! Enam orang melawan satu!"

Gikwang mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu menoleh kebelakang, kearah teman-temannya. "Tenang saja Key. Mereka hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Tapi sesungguhnya aku adalah lawanmu."

Key tak memandang Gikwang, dia sibuk memakai sarung tangan hitamnya, "Terserah. Tapi awas saja kalau mereka mengecokiku. Kalian tidak sportif."

"Tak usah takut. Aku bersumpah mereka tidak akan menyusahkanmu." Dan beberapa menit kemudian pertandingan dimulai.

Beberapa motor melesat bagai peluru. Deru mesinnya menembus langit. Mengganggu heningnya alam.

Ketajaman mata, rasa percaya diri, dan konsentrasi dibutuhkan sekali pada balapan seperti ini. Di mana kondisi jalan yang bergelombang, licin, dan gelap, siap menjerumuskan mereka ke malapetaka yang dahsyat. Belum lagi di kiri-kanan motor-motor yang melesat bagai anak panah, dengan deru mesinnya yang menusuk telinga dan mencengkram jantung sehingga kemungkinan bersenggolan dan bertabrakan besar sekali. Juga tikungan-tikungan yang pada senja ini seperti tak ada habisnya, biasanya menjadi arena yang paling mengerikan. Tapi anehnya, mereka tidak memedulikan maut yang selalu mengintai.

Garis finish semakin dekat. Motor-motor melaju kesetanan.

"Palli Key!" Gikwang berteriak menandingi derum mesin.

Key terus -orang mengejarnya dari belakang. Ia menengok kesamping, tak jauh darinya terdapat motor Gikwang. Angin menampar wajah mereka. Derum mesin bertepuk memeriahkan pekik mereka. Gelora para berandalan. Yang menganggap hidup ini hanya sekali dan direguk sepuas-puasnya.

Bumi semakin terbakar oleh gelora mereka.

Akhirnya mereka kelelahan. Deru knalpot pun begitu. Mereka berhenti. Beberapa dari mereka terengah-engah.

"Sesuai perjanjian..." Gikwang memulai. "Yah kalah yang mendapat hukuman menarik."

"Geurae! Aku mengaku kalah! Sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu? Uang?" Key melepaskan helmnya menatap kearah Gikwang. Entah kenapa tatapan Gikwang sekarang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Gikwang terlihat berpura-pura berpikir. Lalu menyeringai. Seringaiannya mirip seperti serigala hitam yang kelaparan. Apalagi mangsanya seakan-akan ditujukan untuk Key. Key merasa gugup.

Gikwang menatap langit sejenak. Memandang warna langit yang sudah berubah jingga. Lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada Key. Dia berbicara,"Hukumanmu adalah..."

**Flashback off**

"Dia adalah..."

Sepi tidak ada yang berbicara. Jonghyun pun begitu. Dia menajamkan telinganya. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan Key. Key menarik napas (lagi).

"Park Hyo Jae..."

Tak ada respon apapun dari Jonghyun. Jonghyun masih memandang Key. Sedangkan yang dipandang merasa aneh dengan reaksi Jonghyun yang biasa-biasa saja. Key dan Jonghyun sama-sama melongo. Mereka saling menatap. Jonghyun masih diam.

1 menit... 2 menit... 3 menit...

Jonghyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Key yang melihat respon dari Jonghyun langsung tidak seharusnya bingung, karna memang Jonghyun memiliki pola pikiran yang lambat. Dan itu membuat Key tersenyum kecut. Selama itukah otak Jonghyun menerima perintah?

Key menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Mwoooo!" teriak Jonghyun menggema di udara.

Jonghyun memandang kearah Key dengan sangat tidak percaya. Lalu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Key, "Katakan Key! Katakan kalau aku salah dengar! Katakan!"

"Ya! Kim Jonghyun! Kau tidak salah dengar. Tapi otakmu saja yang lola! Sudah ah kau berlebihan!" Key dengan kasar menghentakan tangan Jonghyun untuk melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Key.

Jonghyun menjauh. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Siap untuk menerima lalat masuk kedalamnya tanpa tiket terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu! Park Hyo Jae? Yeoja jorok itu?"Jonghyun bertanya.

"Hmmm" gumam Key tanda mengiyakan.

"Park Hyo Jae yang suka ngupil itu?"

"Hmmm... ne... ya, kenyataannya seperti itu."

"Park Hyo Jae yeoja yang tidak punya sopan santun itu?"

"Ne..."

"Park hyo Jae yang kalau ketawa menyeramkan?"

"Ne..."

"Yang tomboy, galak, judes, tidak pernah dandan, merawat diri, Park Hyo Jae yeoja aneh itu? Dia bakal jadi yeojachingumu? Park Hyo Jae anak kelas XI IPS 3? "

"Ne. Ne. Ne. Ne. Ne. Ne. NE!" teriak Key kesal. Dia memandang Jonghyun garang. _Berisik sekali namja satu ini! _batin Key.

Jonghyun melongo tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ekspresinya sekarang benar-benar jelek. Konyol sekali. Hening kembali menyapa tapi sedetik kemudian.

"Wakakakakakakakaka Kau gila key! Hahahaha" Jonghyun tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hahahahaha nasibmu buruk Key! Hahaha" Dengan tanpa bersalah Jonghyun tertawa senang dihadapan Key. Itu yang membuat namja berbibir kriting ini semakin jengkel. Wajahnya memerah menahan luapan emosinya.

_Awas kau Kim Jonghyun! _batin Key gondok.

" Hahahaha Konyol sekali! Hahaha mpphh..." Karna kesalnya, Key dengan cepat mengambil beberapa cookies didepannya dan langsung menyumpal mulut Jonghyun yang tertawa lebar dengan makanan manis itu. Jonghyun yang merasa tiba-tiba mulutnya penuh langsung berhenti tertawa. Dia melotot kearah Key.

"Dagstdheisjsinsiskjsoansomam ahsnski!" omel Jonghyun dengan tidak jelasnya. Key tersenyum sinis."Rasakan!" katanya yang langsung melempar bantal kearah wajah tampan Jonghyun. Dan segera mengambil langkah seribu sebelum dia dijadikan kue hancur oleh namja yang lebih tua satu tahun itu darinya.

Key meninggalkan Jonghyun dan lansung menuju kamarnya. Membanting pintu kamarnya yang tidak bersalah, lalu menguncinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang akibat kekesalannya. Dan rasa marahnya kembali timbul saat dia melihat handphonenya, dan melihat ada pesan masuk.

From: Gikwang

Besok aku yang mengatur semuanya. Kau tinggal mengatakan cintamu pada Park Hyo Jae. Selamat menikmati hari indahmu, loser!

**T.B.C**

**Teaser (?) NEXT PART:**

Hyo Jae: Sepi itulah yang kurasakan kala aku masuk rumah. Walau masih ada seorang pelayan disini, tapi sepi masih menyelimutiku. Umma dan Appa tidak pernah ada disisiku.

Hyo Jae: Kenapa mereka memandangku begitu?

Hyo Jae: Loh? Dimana dompetku? Bukankah kemarin ketinggalan dikolong mejaku? Sial! Memang ada siswa yang mau mencuri dompet seperti itu disekolah seelit ini?

**KALAU KAU MAU MENGAMBIL DOMPETMU, TEMUI AKU DITENGAH LAPANGAN WAKTU ISTIRAHAT HONEY.**

**FROM: KEY**

Hyo Jae: Ada syaratnya kalau kau mau aku menjadi kekasihmu!

Key: Mwo?

Hyo Jae: #Tersenyum misteri

Gikwang: Tenang Hyo Jae kupastikan keinginanmu terkabulkan olehnya, Cuma satu keinginanku...

N/b: Akhirnya part 1 selesai! Fiuh! Semoga kalian suka ^^ Entahlah dari ketiga ide yang muncul, hanya ide ini yang bikin aku semangat sekali untuk dibuat FF.

Oh ya, mian untuk para b2uty kalau karakter Gikwang disini sangat aneh. Karna jujur aku tidak mengenal Gikwang secara dalam (?). Seperti apa karakter Gikwang yang asli? Tapi aku lihat dari tampang cwok keren ini pas utk sifatnya diFF ku. Lalu aku TIDAK ADA NIAT SAMASEKALI UNTUK NGEBASH GIKWANG. Mian kalau penjelasan foto2 Gikwang diatas sangat tidak enak. Jangan marah ya... Jeball...

Satu hal lagi TOLONG BERI KOMENTAR, KRITIK, SARAN, DLL. Aku author baru disini YANG MEMBUTUHKAN PEMASUKAN DARI KALIAN SEMUA! :D

Dan jangan jadi SILENT READER!

Aku ucapkan gomawo untuk semuanya yang rela membaca FFku. Gomawoyo ^^

**COMMENT LIKE OXYGEN!**

Sampai bertemu di part 2! Annyeong! 8)

hana_mi23


End file.
